Pokémon Bronze
|} [[ ]] are the primary paired versions of the Pokémon series' Generation TB1. Developed by Cogshift Studios in conjunction with GameFreak and published by Nintendo and The Pokémon Company, they are available for the Wii U, the first set of main series Pokémon games to be available for a home console. Additionally, they return to the previously used sprite-styled graphics contrary to 's 3D model style. The two take place in the /Jungova/ and regions and introduce around 100 new Pokémon while featuring many from the 6 proceeding canon generations. Nintendo eShop Description Battle, explore, collect, save the world! Pokémon Bronze/Cobalt Version is a stellar adventure for new and returning players to journey through not one, but two unique regions and develop the hero within themselves when a mischievous group in search of lost secrets begins causing trouble throughout the land. Features: *Lap around the Jungova region and discover over _ new Pokémon species before returning to the Unova region to conquer the Pokémon league and become champion. *Partake in battles, contests, and other exciting events to grow closer to your Pokémon. *Interact with a friend who owns their own Version or Cobalt/Bronze Version to battle, trade and more. Controls See here Menus TBA Main Menu TBA PC TBA Field Menu TBA Battle Interface See here Gameplay TBA Overworld TBA Battle System TBA Contests TBA Plot The game begins in the room of the player, with the player playing on his/her Wii U. The player’s mother can be heard calling them downstairs, and when they arrive, their mother notifies them that their friend from summer camp, Jamie, has moved in next door. The player exits the house and enters the one next to theirs to find Jamie’s parents standing in the kitchen with a number of Vigoroth moving in packages. Once the player gets upstairs, they run into Jamie setting her clock, who begins to chat with the player until the two are called outside. When the two step outdoors, Professor Willow is waiting with the player’s mother, Jamie’s parents, and Adam, the player’s bad-natured neighbor. The professor welcomes Jamie to the Jungova region, and then asks the three children to come to her laboratory. Inside, she explains that now that there are three youths inhabiting Rocamont Town, she is ready to initiate an experiment she has had in mind for a number of years: to send three children out on a journey with a Pokémon each and see how the children and Pokémon grow. She allows the three to select a Pokémon each; the player will choose first, then Adam, who will choose the one with the type advantage to the player, and finally Jamie, who will pick the remaining one. Professor Willow decides that if she is to send out these children on a journey around the Jungova region, she should give them a secondary goal so they have somewhere to go. She gives each child a Pokédex to complete as they circle the region, which she would have completed herself in her spare time, but found that this would benefit everyone. Adam also mentions the idea of challenging each Gym Leader to obtain all 8 badges and eventually conquering the Pokémon League. The three return to their parents to notify them of the recent events. The player’s mother will give them a Town Map and a /SilphPod/ to carry with them, and after a farewell, the three stand upon the warp panel to Innova City to begin their journey. Upon teleportation, the three find themselves at the end of a long hall, and come to discover themselves in Innova's City Center. Once the player exits, Jamie and Adam will follow, and when they begin to walk around, they will run into an elderly man wearing dark robes. He approaches the three, and explains in a mysterious tone that Professor Willow had instructed him to show them around. He walks them to the Pokémon Center and brings them inside. He explains how to use the mart, healer and PC, and how there is a center in most settlements. He then brings them back outside and points around to numerous landmarks of the city, including the Pokémon Gym, the soon-to-be-opened Contest Hall, and a number of others. His SilphPad goes off with an alert, and then informs the players that he has to leave. However, he does leave them with a pair each of Running Shoes. Jamie asks for his name, and he, after hesitation, responds by saying, "I am known by my affiliates as Bronius. Label me as you wish." He then hops onto his Pokémon and soars off. After a bit of exploration, it is apparent to the player that not much in the city is currently open. The player moves onto Route 24, and is shortly joined by his/her companions. But once the player steps into the tall grass, he/she is stopped by Professor Willow, who was apparently doing research in the forest. After greeting the player and his/her friends, she admits that she forgot to show the player how to catch Pokémon. After a demonstration, she bestows upon each of the children 5 Poké Balls. She has to leave quickly and soars off upon her Pokémon. Jamie notes that they had forgotten to thank the Professor for sending Bronius to assist them. However, now basically prepared for adventure, the three children then go their seperate ways. More TBA Locations The game takes place primarily within the region of /Jungova/, which is somewhat based off of , though in the postgame, areas of can be accessed. Jungova Locations Towns & Cities Landmarks Routes Unova Locations Towns & Cities Landmarks Routes Battling Mechanical Changes TBA Characters As with all Pokémon/RPG games, numerous characters, controllable or interactable, can be found throughout the game. Most characters have unique personalities and characteristics that separate them from each other. Protagonists Gym Leaders Jungova League Unova League Pokémon League Members Antagonists Other NPCs Trainer Classes TBA Pokémon All Pokémon previously introduced are integrated within these games, given the fact that the National Pokédex is available. However, not all are catchable; many of them can only be accessed through the PokéTransfer lab in Innova City in the postgame by being brought over from a Generation VI game. Not much has changed about Pokémon themselves in these games; you can still nickname them, battle with them, enter them into contests, etc. Pokédex Main Article: /Regional Pokédex/ The Jungova Regional Pokédex features all new Pokémon introduced as well as a number of others. Not all catchable Pokémon can be found here; many postgame-only Pokémon are only documented in the National Dex. Version Exclusives TBA Introductions TBA New Pokémon A number of new Pokémon are introduced in these games, bringing the grand total to _. Basic information on these Pokémon are found in this table, but be sure to visit their pages for their full analysis. New Mega Evolutions All Pokémon previously capable of Mega evolution can do such in this game. The following table includes all information on Pokémon who have been granted said ability in this game. New Moves TBA New Abilities TBA Items TBA TMs TBA HMs TBA Key Items TBA SilphPad Applications Battler's Guide Super Training Potential Reader TM Loader Community Room Play with Pokémon! Pokémon Amie Minigame Mania Backwards Compatibility Trainer Customization References to Other Games TBA Gallery PKMNCobaltLogoTB.png|The Logo for Pokémon Cobalt Version PKMNBronzeLogoTB.png|The Logo for Pokémon Bronze Version ChicconePKMNBC.png|/Chiccone/, the Grass-type Starter Pok mon Reception The following poll's results will be recorded when the game is complete. When voting take note of its current development stage and that it is not near finished. Be sure to leave feedback and criticism in the comments, it is greatly appreciated. Thoughts on as of their current development stage? They are a fantastic set of games that deserve a number of awards! They are a great set of games that appear to have had much creativity put into them. They are a good set of games that could use a bit of improvement in certain fields. They are a mediocre and generic set of games that aren't terrible, but could use some work. They are a bad set of games that have little creativity and poor construction. They are a terrible set of games that make Fantendo look like an atrocious site. Quotes TBA Beta Elements *The game's region was originally to be based off of the Caribbean and known as Ribbea; it was changed to Jungova, as it is somewhat based off of New Jersey, with the name reflecting its link to Unova with the Latin word for bridging or connection, jungo. * was originally the leader of the Castelia Gym. Credits *Title Theme - Shadownade (Soundcloud) - Pok mon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire: Title Screen Remix Trivia *The games take a few steps back in the series by bypassing a few Generation VI's changes. **Despite Generation VI breaking the trend of adding the word "version(s)" onto the end of the games' names, Bronze & Cobalt return to it. **The games also return to the 2D sprite style of graphics rather than the 3D miles used by Generation VI. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Pokémon Category:Pokémon Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:2015 Category:Cogshift Studios Category:RPGs Category:RPG Games Category:Nintendo Category:Nintendo Games